


A Happy, Happy Halloween

by SardonicAngelofFallen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Porn, Sexual Content, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicAngelofFallen/pseuds/SardonicAngelofFallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A werewolf, a Potions Master, and a Chosen One walk into a Shrieking Shack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy, Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> So my Halloween work, pretty much just porn. Apologies for the sucky writing, it just popped into my head.

   "Oh come on Harry it's simple! You just have to sneak into the Shrieking Shack by going under the Whomping Willow and come back with one of the curtains. Or are you scared that a werewolf is going to get you?" Ron grins at Harry teasingly, holding the map that the twins gave Harry. 

   "I'm not but there's Dementors everywhere Ron! They might smell me or something. I attract them like bees to honey," Harry pouts, wishing he hadn't taught his dorm mates truth or dare yesterday after mentioning when Dudley played it during the summer and ended up boasting all August about kissing a girl. 

   "Come on mate they won't find you under the cloak. Just bring the map with. Fred already showed you how to stop the tree from moving. It'll be as easy as eating treacle tart. And you can't back out, you said that was the rules," Ron pops a chocolate ball he snuck from the feast in his mouth. 

   Harry sighs in defeat getting up, to the pleasure of his dorm mates, "I bloody hate you guys. When I get back Ron you're going to give me some of that fudge for this," he grabs the map and slips on his cloak, leaving the dorm. He sighs sneaking out when a pair of seventh years come through the portrait. He keeps his eyes on the map as he treats to the back entrance of the castle. Thankfully no one is about the moon light lit halls he treads. He escapes through the door that is curiously open to the back of the school, putting the map away once he's on the grounds.  _Why is it so quiet? Sure it's a full moon but Dumbledore wouldn't let a werewolf on the grounds. Or let a Dementor so close to the school. It shouldn't be so tense out here..,_  Harry shakes his head and quickens his pace. He draws his wand as he sees the tree. He stops a good distance away, darting his eyes to the sky nervously before pointing his wand to a good size rock. 

   "Wingardium Leviosa," he mutters flicking his wand. The rock rises and he flicks it over to the knot on the tree. It stills and he runs to hidden entrance to the tunnel, nearly tripping as he dives in while the tree starts to move again. He pants and removes his cloak, stuffing it in the pocket of his too large jeans, "lumos," Harry speaks and starts to walk down the tunnel, eyes looking over the root covered walls uncertainly. As he gets closer to the end he starts to hear things and stops, listening for a few seconds. He shakes off his nervousness, continuing down the tunnel. He gets to the end of the tunnel and pauses, listening to above. He thinks he hears panting but puts it off to his hesitation. He gets out and pauses, cancelling his lumos. 

   "Ugh..yes!"

   Harry freezes hearing that but curiosity of who cried that out pushes down his fear of being caught. He gets up and creeps to the doorway of what he assumes is a bedroom to be paralyzed at what he sees. 

   Professor Snape is there, as naked as the day he was born with a..creature who looks like man and beast mixed with greying skin and patches of thin, tawny fur speckling it on top of him. The actions of what is going on is obvious to the young teen. He wants to stop looking but can't do it. Instead his eyes wander to gaze over his professor's body. There's a scar of a claw scratch on his left shoulder with numerous other silvery scars on whatever pale skin he sees. With the light hitting his skinny, near starving frame he looks nearly angelic. Harry shifts as his gaze heads to where the creature and Professor Snape's bodies join. A long, angry red muscle protrudes with a circling of black hairs. Harry's mouth goes dry as his face flushes when he realizes how bloody hard he is to watching them have sex.  _Oh god..oh bloody fuck I'm getting off on watching my least favorite professor in the universe being fucked by a creature_ , Harry shudders and he squeaks at the realization. Instantly the two stop. 

   The creature growls and raises his lips to show its sharp, yellowing teeth before sniffing the air and stopping the menacing display. Instead it's arms release from the little mattress while Professor Snape turns his head to stare at Harry, his black eyes boring into his soul. 

   "Potter you need to stay calm. And don't you dare move," he orders, making Harry stiffen but start backing up. 

   "P-professor yo-you're..I-I'm sorry..," Harry starts to stutter turning redder while the creature gets off of him, Harry can't help but to look at the large animal who stalks toward him, sniffing the air. 

   "Potter. Stop. Moving. He will not hurt you unless you show yourself as a threat to him," Severus starts to stand, pulling a ruined sheet over him though he knows the damage is done and by how Remus is acting he might claim his 'cub' as an other mate. 

   Harry goes rigid to that, staring at the creature and his eyes. They look familiar to Harry but he can't figure out from where. Without warning the creatures muzzle goes to his neck, his wet nose against his flesh, "p-professor what is he doing?"

   "He is scenting you Potter. Have my classes taught you nothing?" He snaps standing there, "if he nips or such submit. It's easier if you do."

   Harry's eyes go wide, "s-sir wh-what will be e-easier I-if I do?" He whispers frightened to the statement though his arousal doesn't fade. 

   "Him claiming you. If he nips..we will be sharing the same situation. Mateship will not be difficult to him, he's usually quite accommodating as human," Severus watches Remus as his claws rip through his clothes, leaving Harry in old, ratty boxers.  _One would think the savior would know how to dress himself, for one so young he does have..an appeal to his body. It would not be the worst thing if I must share a bed with him_ , Severus thinks while his lust filled eyes trail over the skinny form of Harry. 

   Harry blushes and shuts his eyes as he feels the claws release him from his clothing as well as cup his arousal, "m-mateship? Wh-who is h-he a-as human?"

   "You'll find out in the morning if he mates you. He will claw your shoulder if he chooses you as a second mate. He will then proceed to fuck you like you witnessed him doing to me Potter. If you wish I will prepare you with a spell. He does not like to wait," Severus grins a little, "seems like a good punishment for you sneaking out this night. Your stupidity astounds me."

   Harry bites his lip to stop himself from snapping at his professor or gasp when the claws tear his boxers away and wrap on his length in a surprisingly gently way he keen to. The creature he assumes is a werewolf growls in approval then his other paw slashes his right shoulder making him cry out in pain. 

   "Well he's chosen Harry. Don't fight he will get what he wants," Severus picks up his wand and casts the spell to prepare Harry as he watches Remus start to rut against him, "I suggest turning toward the wall. He will find his mark faster then."

   Harry gasps to the feeling of his asshole being magically loosened then made slick with some substance but turns over when the werewolf releases his cock, pressing his forehead to the wall.  _I'm going to be losing my virginity to a werewolf..I fucking hate you Ron...I will have to find out more about werewolves after this..maybe Snape will be nice to me though after this,_ Harry thinks nervously while he feels the wolf's thick cock rub against his cheeks. He shuts his eyes tight in embarrassment while the werewolf thrusts against his ass. He pops his eyes open when the cock breaches that private spot but moans when it drives deep in him, thanking Snape for whatever that spell was that prepared him enough for the thick organ that slams on something that makes him feel wonderful. Fear dribbles away when the werewolf places his paws on the wall on either side of him and starts to thrust slowly in him.., almost caringly, a way that makes him whimper while his own cock weeps. 

   "Yes he's quite skilled at finding one's prostate. He starts slow. Likes to learn your tells. You're lucky this is the last night of the moon, you'd be stuck here till it ends if otherwise," Snape approaches, dropping the sheet and wrapping a hand on his own cock to the display. He moved and grabs Harry's cock and starts to stroke him with his other hand in tandem to Remus' thrusts.

   Harry turns his head and moans in surprise to Snape stroking him while the werewolf skillfully fucks him, "p-professor?.."

   "It's Severus, Harry. Might as well use first names if we will be seeing each other naked periodically," Severus grins and strokes faster while Remus starts to speed up. He knows Remus will probably drop asleep once he's done fucking Harry, he had already fucked Severus twice and he can feel the cum sliding down his thighs. 

   Harry nods and thrusts into the callused hand moaning helplessly. A sheen of sweat starts to form as the werewolf licks the scratch on his shoulder.  _Bloody hell this is great, no wonder people like fucking..,_ he thinks as he fists the wall when the thrusts get faster and less controlled. He moans helplessly as he came on the wall and Severus' hand when he feels hot cum fill his ass with the werewolf slumping on his small body and Severus cum on his own thighs. 

   Severus watches Remus pull out grinning as the werewolf licks his cheek before curling onto the mattress on the floor exhausted. He turns to Harry grinning to the tired young boy, "he's finished Harry. Come you must be tired. I will clear your absence with the Headmaster in the morning."

   Harry nods, not pulling away as the naked older man picks him up. He turns into the warmth yawning while he feels himself be lowered beside the werewolf then have Severus lie behind him, sandwiching him in between. He doesn't mind, his brain slipping into sleep after the exertion of being mated without warning. A single thought passes through his mind before he passes out though.  _I hope this happens again..._


End file.
